Le Choc Des Titans
by the-dead-star
Summary: L'histoire de Draco et de sa famille, lors des événements tragiques d'Argos...
1. Chapter 1

Le Choc Des Titans

Silencieuse, Janneska regardait sa mère, Clea, raccommoder un bout de tissu.

Elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, c'était certain.

Le seul problème, c'était _comment_ le lui annoncer.

Sa mère était très compréhensive, aimante et toujours à l'écoute de sa fille.

Mais elle pouvait également entrer dans des fureurs sans égal, comme la fois où, trop furieuse pour se calmer, elle avait craché aux pieds de son père avant de faire volte-face et de quitter la pièce.

Devant cette réaction incongrue, Draco, soldat de la garde prétorienne, avait simplement esquissé un léger sourire.

Oui, sa femme ne faisait pas dans la demi-mesure.

Elle pouvait être adorable comme terrifiante.

Mais c'était bien pour ça qu'il était tombé sous son charme et qu'il l'avait prise comme femme.

Quand il rentrait de mission dans les brumes matinales, c'était toujours à elle qu'il pensait.

Il l'aimait, ça oui.

Et même s'il n'était pas doué pour les mots, il se faisait comprendre d'un seul regard, amplement suffisant pour elle...

Oo¤oO

Clea entendait sa fille bouger dans tous les sens, joueur nerveusement avec ses cheveux, sa robe, ses bijoux,...

Ne levant pas la tête de son ouvrage, elle la questionna :

« Quelle est donc la raison de tous ces gigotements, Jany ? »

« Je... j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

« Je m'en doutais. »

Souriante, Clea posa le tissu sur ses genoux, fixant sa fille de ses grands yeux bruns.

« Qu'as-tu donc à me dire ? »

« Ce... c'est à propos d'Eusabios. »

« Eusabios ? La nouvelle recrue de ton père ? »

« ... Oui. »

« Et... de quoi veux-tu me parler, exactement ? »

La jeune fille soupira, baissant la tête.

Elle chuchota :

« Je... je crois que... je suis tombée amoureuse. »

« D'Eusabios ? »

« Oui. »

Relevant brusquement la tête, elle supplia sa mère :

« Ne dis rien à papa, s'il te plaît ! »

« Janneska ! Ca le concerne, tout de même ! »

« Oui, je sais bien mais... tu sais comment il est. Et s'il apprend qu'il y a quelque chose entre Eusabios et moi... »

« Il va le tuer à la tâche, je sais. »

Ce fut au tour de Clea de soupirer.

« Tu me demandes de faire des efforts _surhumains_, Jany. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte. »

« Parce que tu ne sais pas lui mentir ? »

« Exact. »

« Mais tu le feras, n'est-ce pas ? »

Devant l'air inquiet qui se peignait sur le visage de sa fille, Clea sourit, lui prenant la main :

« Bien sûr que je le ferai. Votre secret sera bien gardé. Pour l'instant... »

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 2 :**

* Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, aimée et protégée par ce soldat d'élite qui n'avait pas bronché quand on lui avait annoncé la naissance de sa fille mais qui, dès le lendemain, s'en était occupé comme si elle était le trésor le plus fragile et le plus précieux.

* Elle acquiesça, parcourant du regard ce corps dur et musculeux, burins par le soleil, sacrifié par les armes, violacé à certains endroits.

* * *

**So? Des remarques ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Debout sur la terrasse, Clea regardait le soleil se coucher sur Argos, faisant scintiller la mer d'une myriade d'étincelles dorées.

Et alors qu'elle se penchait en arrière, le dos cambré, pour s'étirer, elle sentit les doigts de Draco se poser sur sa taille.

Elle sourit puis se retourna, faisant face à son époux depuis plus de vingt ans.

Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, aimée et protégée par ce soldat d'élite qui n'avait pas bronché quand on lui avait annoncé la naissance de sa fille mais qui, dès le lendemain, s'en était occupé comme si elle était le trésor le plus fragile et le plus précieux.

Ce qui, ma foi, n'était pas faux...

Oo¤oO

Les yeux dans les yeux avec son époux, Clea le questionna en souriant :

« Une journée productive, mon capitaine ? »

« Totalement, oui. Les nouvelles recrues progressent, c'est un bon point. »

« Hhh. »

« Et toi, ma femme ? Journée productive ? »

« Comme tous les jours, voyons ! »

« L'aurais-je oublié ? »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Ses frisettes châtain clair lui tombaient dans les yeux et elle les repoussa d'un mouvement souple et gracieux de la tête.

Elle vit Draco sourire et elle déclara :

« Bien sûr que tu l'as oublié, mon époux. Comme tous les jours, d'ailleurs. »

« Et quelle sera ma punition, femme ? »

« Embrasse-moi, on verra après. »

Il arqua un sourcil mais ne répliqua pas, l'attirant encore plus près de lui.

Il se pencha vers elle et alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Immédiatement, elle lui répondit, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds et passant ses bras autour du cou de Draco.

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autours d'une des tresses de son époux et il grogna contre ses lèvres.

Mais elle ne fit que sourire, comme toujours.

Oo¤oO

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux rentrés, Draco enleva son armure.

Là, Clea vit un bandage au niveau de l'abdomen.

Elle fusilla son époux du regard qui s'embrassa de la rassurer :

« C'est totalement indolore, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« M'inquiéter ! Draco, tu aurais pu... »

« Mais je ne l'ai pas été. »

La prenant par les épaules, il la fixa de son regard si brun.

« Clea, je suis soldat. Mon _métier_ est de me battre. »

« Mais tu n'as plus toute ta jeunesse, Draco. Je sais très bien que tu dois montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes mais... tu n'es pas immortel. »

« Je le sais bien. Mes cicatrices le démontrent. »

Elle acquiesça, parcourant du regard ce corps dur et musculeux, buriné par le soleil, scarifié par les armes, violacé à certains endroits.

Malgré sa dextérité, ses adversaires l'avaient atteint, parfois gravement.

Et chaque soir, Clea passait les doigts sur chaque cicatrice, la peur de le perdre si bien refoulée ressortant avec ces caresses.

Il ne disait jamais rien, profitant de ces gestes si attentionnés et à la fois marqués par l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Un amour pur et profond, chaque année un peu plus fort.

Leur fille était fière de ses parents.

De leur parcourt mais surtout de leur amour.

* * *

Bonus chapitre 3 :

« Je suis admiratif de ta capacité à te lever aux aurores, soldat mais… que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je… »

« Il est venu pour moi. »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain matin, alors que Draco ouvrait seulement les yeux, il entendit un hennissement de cheval, synonyme de visite.

Oh, les visites n'étaient pas étonnantes, c'était plutôt l'heure à laquelle celle-ci arrivait.

L'aube pointait à peine, qui pouvait arriver si tôt ?

Il sentit Clea bouger contre lui et il tourna la tête vers elle.

Elle lui sourit puis l'embrassa, sa manière à elle de lui dire bonjour.

Il s'enquit alors, la voix gutturale et éraillée par le sommeil :

« Tu attendais quelqu'un ? »

« Si tôt ? Non. Et toi ? »

« Non plus. »

« Peut-être est-ce une recrue venue parfaire son éducation. »

« Si c'est le cas, elle sera renvoyée illico presto chez elle. Je suis peut-être le capitaine mais... je ne suis plus tout jeune. »

Elle esquissa un petit sourire malicieux, passant ses doigts dans la toison grisée qui recouvrait son torse.

« Non, en effet. La jeunesse te fuit et... la sagesse arrive. »

« Un sage avec une épée ? »

« Un sage guerrier, plutôt. »

« Soit, je l'accepte. »

Elle hocha la tête, s'asseyant alors dans le lit, repoussant les draps.

Elle repoussa sa longue chevelure frisée et mit pied à terre.

Elle se tourna vers Draco et s'enquit :

« Draco, tu viens ? »

« Je ne suis pas apte à me lever. »

« Bien sûr que si et tu le sais. »

Il la fixa et elle arqua un sourcil.

« N'essaie pas de te défiler en prétendant ton _grand_ âge, ça ne fonctionnera pas. »

« Je sais bien. »

« Alors sors du lit. »

Oo¤oO

Finalement, le couple sortit de la chambre et tendrement enlacés, ils allèrent ouvrir au visiteur.

Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de trouver le jeune Eusabios sur le pas de la porte.

Draco déclara :

« Je suis admiratif de ta capacité à te lever aux aurores, soldat, mais... que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je... »

« Il est venu pour moi. »

Draco et Clea se retournèrent pour découvrir Janneska, totalement habillée.

Son père répéta :

« Pour toi ? »

« Oui. »

« Et... puis-je savoir pour quelle raison ? »

Clea voyait la suspicion flamber dans les yeux bruns de son époux et elle le prit par le bras.

« Viens, Draco. Laissons-les. »

« Mais... »

« Non, il n'y a pas de mais. »

Il la fixa, surpris, mais elle resta imperturbable.

Il savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas et à contrecœur, il alla s'installer dans la cuisine, laissant effectivement Eusabios et Janneska ensembles.

Immédiatement, il questionna Clea :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Janneska m'a fait part d'une révélation, hier. »

« Une... révélation ? »

« Oui. Je lui avais promis de ne rien te dire mais désormais, je suis bien obligée de le faire. »

« Je ne te comprends pas. »

« Eusabios et Janneska se fréquentent. »

Elle le vit écarquiller les yeux, sous le choc.

Sa petite fille fréquentait un garçon !

Un soldat, en plus !

Oo¤oO

« Clea ? »

« Draco... »

« Comment se sont-ils rencontrés ? »

« Je l'ignore. »

« Tu l'ignores ! »

« Oui ! Je ne sais _pas_ comment ils se sont rapprochés. Certainement que... »

« Et pourquoi ne me l'avoir pas dit tout de suite ? »

« Elle avait peur de ta réaction. »

« Vraiment ? Elle ne vit pas dans une tyrannie, pourtant ! »

Elle soupira :

« Draco, arrête. Nous savions que ça allait se passer. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. »

« Elle est trop jeune. »

« J'étais plus jeune qu'elle quand nous nous sommes mariés. »

« C'est différent. »

« C'est ta fille, je sais. Mais tu ne pourras rien y changer. »

« Si, justement. »

« Draco, ta fille a le droit d'aimer Eusabios. »

« C'est un soldat. »

« Et alors ! Qu'est ce que ça change, qu'il soit soldat ! »

« Le risque. »

« De mourir ? Si elle épousait un homme faisant un autre métier, elle pourrait également être veuve. »

« Oui mais en tant que soldats, nous sommes exposés à des risques plus grands. »

« Je sais. »

Il soupira, passant ses mains dans la figure.

Il était face à un cruel dilemme, oui.

Rendre sa fille heureuse ou la marier à un homme aisé pour qu'elle ait une vie confortable ?

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 4 :**

« Il faut que tu t'entendes bien avec lui, Draco. Car il va devenir ton gendre. »

« Je sais. Et c'est ça qui m'inquiète. »

« Quoi, qu'accessoirement, il va _épouser_ ta fille ? »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Quand Taxos, le second en commandement de la garde prétorienne, apprit qu'Eusabios voyait Janneska, il s'esclaffa :

« Lui ! Non ! Avec ta fille ! »

« Oui, avec ma fille. »

« Tu veux que j'aille le mater ? »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Non. Il est un bon soldat et puis, je ne veux pas rendre ma fille malheureuse. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. »

« Il faut que tu t'entendes bien avec lui, Draco. Car il va devenir ton gendre. »

« Je sais. Et c'est ça qui m'inquiète. »

« Quoi, qu'accessoirement, il va _épouser_ ta fille ? »

Le regard noir du capitaine aurait réduit en silence beaucoup de monde.

Mais Taxos n'était pas tout le monde.

Au contraire, il était un vieil ami à l'esprit frondeur qui n'avait peur de rien et surtout pas des colères de son supérieur.

Oo¤oO

Finalement, avec beaucoup de patience et d'arguments en faveur d'Eusabios, mère et fille parvinrent à faire accepter à Draco le fait que le jeune soldat courtisait Janneska.

Oh, pour le moment, il n'y avait rien de bien concret.

Ils se voyaient régulièrement, les yeux pétillant de bonheur et le cœur battant la chamade.

De vrais amoureux, isolés dans leur bulle, insensibles à ce qu'il se passait, ici, le berceau de l'humanité.

Oo¤oO

Draco et Clea étaient installés sur la terrasse, face au soleil couchant.

Elle se trouvait sur ses genoux, adossée contre son torse, dans l'étreinte musclée de ses bras.

Et alors qu'elle fixait le soleil descendre de plus en plus, elle sentit son époux retrousser sa robe.

Elle arqua un sourcil et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Draco ? »

« Oui, mon amour ? »

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais, exactement ? »

« Rien du tout. »

« Bien entendu. Et tes doigts ? »

Il esquissa un petit sourire charmeur et chuchota à son oreille :

« Ose dire que ça te gêne. »

« Pas du tout. »

« Où est le problème, alors ? »

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir. »

Il haussa également un sourcil.

« Te prévenir ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ignorais qu'il fallait te prévenir pour ce genre de choses. »

« Et bien, maintenant, tu le sais. »

Sans difficulté, elle le fit lâcher prise et se leva, sa robe se gonflant dans le vent frais de soirée.

Il admira alors son élégance naturelle ainsi que sa silhouette mince et svelte malgré une grossesse et les années.

Elle n'avait pas changé, restant la jeune femme brune au tempérament explosif qui avait exigé qu'il lui apprenne à se battre, prétextant que si elle restait à la maison, complètement amorphe, elle deviendrait folle.

Amusé, il s'était exécuté et peu à peu, elle avait appris les bases du combat.

Oh, elle ne serait jamais un grand soldat mais au moins, elle savait se défendre.

Et vu qu'il était souvent parti...

* * *

Bonus chapitre 5 :

Il ne dit rien, la serrant le plus possible contre lui, amèrement conscient qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de mourir.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive juste maintenant, alors que sa fille allait se marier ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Quand Eyrios, un homme mielleux à souhait et totalement perfide, demanda si c'était vrai qu'Eusabios et Janneska allaient se marier, Clea répliqua sèchement :

« Je doute que ça vous regarde, Eyrios. »

« Oh, non, en effet. Je voulais juste le savoir car... ils vont partir. »

Elle s'immobilisa totalement, les yeux écarquillés.

« Comment ça, ils vont partir ? »

« Oh, vous n'êtes pas au courant, ma chère ? Les hommes se sont rebellés contre les Dieux et ils partent pour tuer le Kraken. »

« Et qu'à avoir Eusabios là-dedans ? »

« Lui et votre cher époux partent avec une petite troupe pour accompagner Persée, celui qui va _défier_ les Dieux. »

« Oh non ! »

« Et si. »

Sans un mot, elle fit volte-face, sa luxuriante chevelure suivant le rythme au ralenti.

Immédiatement, elle se dirigea vers la caserne.

Là, elle vit Taxos, surpris de la voir.

Elle le questionna alors :

« Taxos, où est Draco ? »

« Il est là. »

« Il faut que je le voie. »

« Je vais aller le chercher. »

« Merci. »

Il hocha la tête et disparut, la laissant seule dans cette grande salle, lieu où toutes les armes étaient entreposées.

Flèches, arcs, dagues, poignards, épées et lances n'attendaient que le bon vouloir des soldats pour entrer en action.

Mais là, c'était plus que de l'action.

C'était...

« Clea ? »

Elle sursauta, sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

Elle se retourna et vit Draco, lui aussi étonné qu'elle se déplace jusqu'ici.

Immédiatement, elle le rejoignit, le cœur serré à l'extrême.

Elle s'enquit, la voix tremblotante :

« Est-ce que... c'est vrai que... vous allez... partir ? »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Peu importe. Draco, c'est vrai ? »

Il soupira, détournant le regard.

« Oui. »

« Mais... pourquoi ? »

« C'est un ordre. »

« Royal ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ce... Persée, qui est-il ? »

« Un demi-dieu, apparemment. »

« Un demi-dieu !? »

« Je sais, ça paraît difficile à croire mais... »

« Draco, Janneska va convoler en noces et toi, tu envoies son futur époux... à la mort ! »

« Clea... »

« Non, pas Clea ! C'est du suicide et tu le sais très bien ! Personne ne peut tuer le Kraken, personne ! »

« Calme-toi, Clea, je t'en prie. »

« Et si tu meurs, huh ? Comment est-ce que je ferai, moi ? »

« Tu vivras en tant que veuve. »

Elle le dévisagea, horrifiée, puis s'enfuit, ne répondant pas à ses appels.

Il fallait qu'elle accepte cette nouvelle et... ce ne serait pas facile, non.

Oo¤oO

Quand Draco trouva enfin Clea, le vent s'était levé, abattant un froid surprenant sur la cité grecque.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que les lèvres de sa femme étaient légèrement bleutées, à cause du froid.

Il arriva près d'elle mais elle ne réagit pas, gardant les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

Ses cheveux semblaient doués d'une vie propre, allant et venant dans les bourrasques de vent.

Quant à son visage, il n'était qu'un masque de souffrance, angoisse et désespoir.

Ce départ serait un déchirement pour tout le monde, il le savait.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix et il fallait qu'elle l'accepte.

« Clea ? »

« ... »

« Clea, regarde-moi. »

Elle secoua la tête, sentant les larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux.

Cependant, il ne le vit pas de cet œil-là et la saisissant par le poignet, il l'obligea à se tourner vers lui.

Les larges prunelles brunes de sa femme étaient troublées par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et il chuchota :

« Oh, Clea... »

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté, Draco ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je... je le devais. »

« Mais tu avais de plus jeunes soldats ! Pourquoi justement toi ! Tu l'as dit, tu es trop vieux ! »

« Ils ont encore besoin de moi. »

« Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi. Encore plus qu'eux. Mais tu ne me seras d'aucun secours si tu meurs là-bas. »

Un sanglot la secoua toute entière et elle se retrouva collée contre Draco, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou, agrippant un morceau de sa tunique.

Il ne dit rien, la serrant le plus possible contre lui, amèrement conscient qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de mourir.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive juste maintenant, alors que sa fille allait se marier ?

Non, les Dieux n'aidaient vraiment pas les hommes, il en avait la preuve concrète.

Oo¤oO

Quand il sentit enfin le dernier sanglot mourir dans la gorge de Clea, Draco souleva son menton, plongeant dans son regard si brun.

Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, sachant que ça compliquerait encore plus les choses.

À la place, il l'embrassa, plus fougueusement qu'il ne l'avait jamais embrassée.

Mais elle ne se plaignit pas, collant leurs deux corps l'un à l'autre.

Et quand ils durent se séparer, elle haleta :

« Quand... quand partez-vous ? »

« Dans deux jours. »

Elle hocha la tête, fermant les yeux et collant son front contre celui de Draco.

Cependant, elle souleva à nouveau les paupières, sentant une goutte de pluie tomber sur son bras.

Ils levèrent la tête et virent les nuages s'assombrir, signe qu'une tempête se préparait.

Prestement, ils rentrèrent à la maison, trouvant Janneska et Eusabios.

Mais ils ne dirent rien, sachant qu'ils avaient également besoin de temps pour se dire au revoir.

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 6 :**

Que se passait-il, ici, où l'amour des Dieux était continu depuis la création de la ville ?

L'insubordination de quelques hommes méritait-elle la colère des Dieux ?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le temps passa et la tension monta petit à petit.

Personne ne parlait mais tous la sentait exacerber les sens à l'extrême.

Et quand Clea se vit agresser Draco, elle fondit en larmes, bredouillant des excuses incompréhensibles et sortant dans le jardin.

Draco la suivit, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Il trouva sa femme assise dans l'herbe, le regard vide.

Il s'installa à ses côtés, passant un bras autours de ses épaules et l'attirant tout contre lui.

Elle chuchota :

« C'est horrible, Draco. »

« Je sais, oui. »

« J'ai toujours été angoissée avant tes départs mais là... »

« C'est différent, Clea. »

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il enlaçait leurs doigts en silence.

Durant quelques instants, aucun des deux ne parla.

Puis elle s'enquit :

« Tu te rappelles de la fois où Janneska t'avais dit que tu t'étais peinturluré le corps alors que... tu étais recouvert de sang ? »

« Oui, je m'en rappelle. Elle disait que c'était tragique car tu venais de nettoyer et que j'allais salir le sol. »

Elle acquiesça, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Notre petite fille est devenue une splendide jeune femme. »

« Oui. Et elle va se marier. »

« Il faut que tu veilles sur Eusabios. Pour elle. »

« Je sais. »

« Et que tu reviennes, pour son mariage. »

Elle frissonna alors sous la morsure du froid et il la questionna :

« Tu veux rentrer ? »

« Oui. »

Oo¤oO

Le lendemain, l'épanouissement de la ville d'Argos fut rompu.

Si les soldats partaient, c'était que quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se passer.

Mais quoi ?

Ça, personne ne le savait.

Ainsi, les guerriers, soit trop jeunes pour être totalement aptes à se battre ou proches de la retraite, quittaient Argos, leur ville bien-aimée, leurs silhouettes bien découplées dans le soleil chaud de cette après-midi.

Pour beaucoup, leur départ était injustifié.

Qui était ce Persée ?

Personne ne le savait.

Il avait été trouvé sur la plage, seul survivant de l'attaque faite par les créatures démoniaques, apparues sous l'ordre d'Hadès, le Dieu des Enfers.

La plupart des soldats avaient été trop stupéfaits pour réagir et ceux qui avaient tenté de se battre avaient tout de même été tués.

Que se passait-il, ici, où l'amour des Dieux était continu depuis la création de la ville ?

L'insubordination de quelques hommes méritait-elle la colère des Dieux ?

Oo¤oO

D'un geste affectueux, Clea caressa la joue de Janneska.

Celle-ci, depuis le départ de Draco et Eusabios, quelques heures plus tôt, était comme prostrée, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa mère.

La jeune femme qui embellissait de jour en jour semblait être tombée dans un mutisme total.

Mais qu'importe, Clea la comprenait plus que bien.

Elle aussi, la première fois que Draco était parti loin d'elle, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

Aujourd'hui, il y avait bien longtemps que ça s'était passé.

Mais toujours, quand il la quittait, elle priait pour lui, suppliant les Dieux de le lui ramener sain et sauf.

* * *

Bonus chapitre 7 :

Et bientôt, Persée sentit les tremblotements des plus jeunes, terrifiés à l'idée de se retrouver face à la Dordogne.

Ils baissaient la tête mais pour beaucoup, ce ne fut pas suffisant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Le regard pénétrant du jeune Persée rencontra celui, plus expérimenté et plus sage, de Draco.

Le demi-dieu avait fait ses preuves, oui.

Cependant, le capitaine tiquait.

D'un air parfaitement boudeur, le fils de Zeus avait refusé tous les présents offerts par le roi des Dieux.

Or, ils pouvaient leur être utiles, surtout là où ils allaient.

Oo¤oO

Quand Draco perdit plusieurs de ses soldats, gisant sur le sable chaud, il menaça Persée.

Celui-ci avait été atteint par du venin de scorpion mais refusa net de supplier son père pour l'aider.

Borné, oui.

Encore plus que Clea, oui.

Clea...

Elle lui manquait terriblement, déjà.

Toujours habillées de somptueuses robes, elle n'hésitait cependant pas à s'abaisser aux tâches les plus ingrates.

Elle ne venait pas d'un rang élevé, elle ne voyait de ce fait pas pourquoi elle refuserait de remplir ces tâches.

Oo¤oO

Énergiquement, tous entrèrent dans l'antre de la Dordogne, la méduse tueuse d'hommes.

D'un seul regard, elle réduisait ceux qui osaient la fixer en statues de pierres.

Et bientôt, Persée sentit les tremblotements des plus jeunes, terrifiés à l'idée de se retrouver face à la Dordogne.

Ils baissaient la tête mais pour beaucoup, ce ne fut pas suffisant.

Persée se retrouva dos à dos avec Draco, son épée en main tandis que le soldat tenait une flèche, prête à être tirée.

« Prêt ? »

« Prêt. Tue la Dordogne, j'irai récupérer Eusabios. »

Le demi-dieu hocha la tête et ils se tinrent en position, immobiles et silencieux, se fiant à leur ouïe.

Oo¤oO

Quand Draco abattit son épée sur la queue de la méduse, Persée sut que c'était l'instant.

S'élançant dans un bond colossal, il se retrouva en équilibre précaire, penché en arrière.

Il vit Draco être éjecté un peu plus loin et il n'hésita plus.

D'un mouvement fluide, il tendit le bras et trancha net la tête de la Dordogne.

Le corps fut secoué de tremblements mais finit par tomber dans le précipice.

Les yeux chatoyants de cette sirène démoniaque ne feraient plus de mal à personne, sauf au Kraken.

Oo¤oO

De façon inutilement pudique, Persée refusa que Draco examine ses blessures.

Celui-ci arqua un sourcil.

« Et si ça s'infecte ? »

« Je survivrai. »

« Pas sûr. Comme tu le dis si bien, tu es un homme. Et les hommes sont mortels, même les demi-dieux. »

Io, la jeune femme qui avait toujours veillé sur Persée, voyait la dispute de loin.

Elle soupira, se levant, prête à intervenir.

Mais un événement auquel personne ne s'attendait se produisit.

Le roi Acrisios, banni par Zeus, qui avait ruminé sa vengeance toute sa vie, planta son épée dans le dos de Io.

Elle sursauta, prise de court, alertant les deux hommes.

Ils virent alors la scène et furibond, Persée s'élança, prêt à en découdre avec... son beau-père.

Oo¤oO

L'éclipse grandissait d'heure en heure et tous les habitants d'Argos voyaient avec crainte le soleil disparaître un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Car Hadès avait été formel, lorsque que l'éclipse serait totale, il libérerait le Kraken, la bête qu'il avait créé lui-même.

Seul le sacrifice d'Andromède, la fille du roi argosien, pourrait empêcher la créature de détruire la ville.

Était-ce une bêtise d'avoir envoyé Persée loin d'ici ?

Beaucoup le pensaient oui, suppliant la miséricorde des Dieux, sans grand espoir en retour.

Oo¤oO

Draco et Eusabios blessé, Io morte, Persée n'eut pas d'autre choix.

Il devait aller seul pour se mesurer au Kraken.

Oh, il n'avait pas peur de mourir, faisant preuve d'un remarquable sang-froid pour ce fils de pêcheur qui n'avait auparavant jamais tenu une arme de sa vie.

Lui seul pourrait sauver la ville d'Argos, lui et Draco le savaient.

D'un air faussement implacable, le capitaine le repoussa, lui signifiant qu'il était temps de montrer de quoi il était capable.

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 8 :**

¤ Barbouillé de crasse et de sang, il eut la surprise de voir Zeus en personne le rejoindre.

Là, quand le roi des Dieux sut que son fils ne le rejoindrait jamais sur l'olympe, il lui fit un ultime cadeau : Io.

¤ Il était vivant, Eusabios aussi, sa fille allait se marier et le Kraken avait disparu.

Oui, elle pouvait remercier les Dieux… ou les hommes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le cataclysme approchait, Clea le sentait.

Serrant sa fille tout contre elle, comme elle l'avait toujours fait quand Janneska était apeurée et avait besoin de réconfort, elle chuchota d'un air féroce :

« Nous n'allons pas mourir aujourd'hui, Jany. Non, pas aujourd'hui. »

Rêveusement, sa fille se mit à imaginer une vie dans laquelle elle serait mariée à Eusabios.

Ça avait paru tellement vrai quand il lui avait fait sa demande, la veille de son départ.

Mais là, elle perdait peu à peu espoir...

Oo¤oO

Le jour où Persée tua le Kraken fut mémorable.

Ce marginal pêcheur avait démontré qu'il ne nécessitait pas toujours d'une grande virilité pour mater un monstre tel que le Kraken.

Il utilisa le regard de la Dordogne contre ce monstre marin et tous les habitants virent la bête se changer lentement en pierre.

Ils virent alors Hadès apparaître, brisé par cet échec.

Il se mesura tout de même à Persée mais le demi-dieu fut plus fort, le renvoyant dans le monde des Enfers pour un moment.

Et après cette course éprouvante, il vit inévitablement les argosiens se précipiter vers lui.

Désabusé par ce qu'il venait de vivre, il refusa le trône d'Argos, le laissant à Andromède, fille du roi.

Barbouillé de crasse et de sang, il eut la surprise de voir Zeus en personne le rejoindre.

Là, quand le roi des Dieux sut que son fils ne le rejoindrait jamais sur l'Olympe, il lui fit un ultime cadeau : Io.

Oo¤oO

Quand ils entrèrent enfin à Argos, Eusabios fondit en larmes.

Draco lui dit :

« Il faudra canaliser tes émotions, mon garçon. »

« Je sais, capitaine. »

« Surtout si tu entres dans ma famille. »

Ébahi, le jeune homme fixa son supérieur sans le croire.

Et là, pour la première fois, il vit les lèvres de Draco esquisser un petit sourire.

« Et surtout, rien d'indécent avant le mariage. »

« N... non, bien sûr. »

« Tant mieux. »

Boitant, le corps et le visage mutilés par endroit, il avança, acclamé par les villageois.

Il ne broncha pas, acceptant une jarre d'eau.

Non pas pour boire mais bien pour s'asperger et enlever la crasse, le sang et la sueur qui recouvraient son corps.

Il refusait que sa femme et sa fille le voient au sortir de la bataille.

Il l'avait toujours refusé, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il le ferait maintenant.

Oo¤oO

Enlacés, Persée et Io virent Draco étreindre plus que fortement une femme.

Grande et brune, elle correspondait bien à l'image que s'était fait le demi-dieu de l'épouse de Draco.

Celui-ci dit alors, regardant Janneska et Eusabios :

« Je vous tiens à l'œil ! Au moindre geste suspect, je te fracasse la tête, Eusabios. »

Ledit Eusabios déglutit difficilement alors que Janneska secouait la tête en levant les yeux vers le ciel et que Clea éclatait de rire, la tête penchée en arrière, une main posée sur le torse de Draco.

Il était vivant, Eusabios aussi, sa fille allait se marier et le Kraken avait disparu.

Oui, elle pouvait remercier les Dieux... ou les hommes.


End file.
